happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual
When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual is a track from the Duet Songs ~Happy & Turn!~ character duet CD. It was released June 20, 2018. It is the third track on the CD and is sung by Takahide Ishii and Kousuke Toriumi, the voice actors for Nanao Wakura and Taiju Unazuki respectively. Track Listing # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) 4:10 # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) (Karaoke) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) (Karaoke) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) (Karaoke) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) (Karaoke) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) (Karaoke) 4:09 Lyrics Romaji= Both Me no mae de okoru jiken to sonna mainichi wo kitto Nan dakara natte warainagara mou chotto issho ni mite iyou Wakura Mata koko de atta ne otagaisama da ne Negirai no aizunara barenai you mekubase Unazuki Sonna koto iu kedo tanoshi n deru desho? Kao ni zenbu de terushi waratteru jan Wakura Socchi datte Unazuki Dou iu koto sa? Wakura Iya sou ni wa mienai na Unazuki Sou kamo ne Wakura Sonna mon sa Unazuki Sukoshi yakkai na kurai ga Wakura Kawaikute Both Me no mae de okoru jiken to sonna mainichi wo kitto Onaji kurai no me sen de mimamotte wa hohoende iru Yareyare tte kao shiteru kedo tameiki tsuiteru kedo Mada zenzen akinai kara mou chotto issho ni mite iyou Unazuki Nakanaori nante shibarakunai kana Wakura Hora bokutacchi made mata karidasare sou da yo Unazuki Tatakau no mo Wakura Shikatanai sa Unazuki Suki tte wake ja nai kedo Wakura Demo ii yo ne Unazuki Himatsubushi Wakura Kono kurai no shigeki ga Unazuki Choudo ii, nante Both Sukoshi taikutsu na kurai de narete kita saikin wa Namikaze ni nokkate wa asondari mo shite miru keredo Mada kokoro ni nokoru omoi ga itsuka hodokeru made wa Sono itami wa kesenai kedo ippo ushiro ni wa ite agetai Wakura Kitto konna hibi ga Unazuki Itsuka waratte furikaeru kako ni kawaru Wakura Sou wakatte irukara Both Me no mae de okoru jiken to sonna mainichi wo kitto Onaji kurai no me sen de mimamotte wa hohoende iru Sorosoro tte koshi wo ageyou kuri kaesu jiken ni sotto Otagaisama to warattara futari se wo mukete kaerou ka |-|Kanji= 【二人】目の前で起こる事件と　そんな毎日をきっと なんだかなって笑いながら　もうちょっと一緒に見ていよう 【和倉】またここで会ったね　お互いさまだね ねぎらいの合図なら　バレないよう目配せ 【宇奈月】そんなこと言うけど　楽しんでるでしょ？ 顔に全部出てるし　笑ってるじゃん 【和倉】そっちだって　【宇奈月】どういうことさ？ 【和倉】嫌そうには見えないな 【宇奈月】そうかもね　【和倉】そんなもんさ 【宇奈月】少し厄介なくらいが 【和倉】かわいくて 【二人】目の前で起こる事件と　そんな毎日をきっと 同じくらいの目線で　見守っては　微笑んでいる やれやれって顔してるけど　ため息ついてるけど まだ全然飽きないから　もうちょっと一緒にいてみよう 【宇奈月】仲直りなんて　しばらくないかな 【和倉】ほら僕たちまでまた　かり出されそうだよ 【宇奈月】戦うのも　【和倉】仕方ないさ 【宇奈月】好きってわけじゃないけど 【和倉】でもいいよね　【宇奈月】ひまつぶし 【和倉】このくらいの刺激が 【宇奈月】ちょうどいい、なんて 【二人】少し退屈なくらいで　慣れてきた最近は 波風に乗っかっては　遊んだりもしてみるけれど まだ心に残る想いが　いつかほどけるまでは その痛みは消せないけど　一歩後ろにはいてあげたい 【和倉】きっとこんな日々が 【宇奈月】いつか笑って振り返る過去に変わる 【和倉】そうわかっているから 【二人】目の前で起こる事件と　そんな毎日をきっと 同じくらいの目線で　見守っては　微笑んでいる そろそろって腰を上げよう　くり返す事件にそっと お互いさまと笑ったら　二人背を向けて帰ろうか |-|English= Both The events that happen right before our eyes surely happen every day So let's watch together a little longer while we smile Nanao We met here again and the feeling is mutual When we signal appreciation, we're sure to keep as subtle eye contact Taiju You say that, but you're having fun, aren't you? The smile is right there on your face Nanao You're the same. Taiju What do you mean? Nanao You don't seem to dislike it Taiju Well, maybe... Nanao You don't. Taiju It's a bit troubling for me Nanao Adorable Both The events that happen right before our eyes surely happen every day We share the same gaze, smiling as we watch over them Although our expressions may seem chiding and although we may sigh We never get tired of it, so watch with me a little bit longer Taiju I wonder how long it will take them to make up? Nanao Look, it seems as though we'll end up getting involved again Taiju We fight, too Nanao but it can't be helped. Taiju I don't really like that, but... Nanao But it's fine, right? Taiju It lets us kill time. Nanao This level of provocation... Taiju ...is just right for us, right? Both Things have recently become boring for us as we've gotten used to it We ride out the waves of discord, but we try to play, too Until the feelings in our hearts someday come undone That pain won't disappear, but we want to take one step forward Nanao Surely these are days that Taiju we'll look back on with a smile once things have changed Nanao Yes, I know Both The events that happen right before our eyes surely happen every day We share the same gaze, smiling as we watch over them We'll slowly straighten our postures as these events quietly repeat If the feeling is mutual, should the two of us smile, turn our backs and head home? Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Duet Category:Album